Harry Potter and the Pokémon Tournament
by Idon'thaveamind
Summary: The people at Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang compete in a Pokémon tournament. Will Harry triumph? It's not much of a romance, only a tiny bit. I'm bad at summaries, it's better than it sounds, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first HP/PKMN crossover. I'm new to Pokémon fan fiction so I'm not sure this idea has been used before. This is set during Harry's fourth year and loosely based on the Goblet of Fire. There will be some people from the Pokémon world coming and some OC as well. And guess what? Harry falls in love, o0o0o0o0o0o0o ;)_

_ENJOY! :)_

* * *

**A SURPRISE**

Harry Potter woke up and went down to breakfast. He was at the Weasley's and it was the day he went back Hogwarts, his home.

"Good morning, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry yawned.

"Have you got everything ready?"  
"Yeah, I do."

"That's good, what'd you like for breakfast?"  
"I'll have bacon and eggs, thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Morning, Harry," Charlie said to Harry. "Looking forward to school."  
"Yeah,"

"You'll get a surprise this year, something real fun's going to happen," Charlie winked.

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Sorry Harry, you'll have to wait and see." Harry looked disappointed as Charlie grinned.

Once he had finished breakfast he waited for Ron and Hermione to finish, they had woken up 10 minutes after him. When they were finished he led them up to Ron's room. He closed the door and told them what Charlie had told him. When he had finished, Ron looked excited.

"What do you think it could be?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No idea, what do you think Hermione?" Harry asked Hermione, who didn't seem as keen as the boys.

"I'm not sure, we should get ready though and I'm sure we'll find out tonight."

They arrived at Kings Cross an hour later. Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Bill came to see them off; Percy and Mr. Weasley were at work.

"We'll see you soon," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged them goodbye.

"I'll see you sooner than you think," Charlie said smiling.

"Yeah, I might come and watch as well," Bill added.

"Come and watch what?" Fred, George and Ron demanded.

"You'll see tonight, I daresay," Bill replied.

"Can't you tell us now?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Afraid I can't, Ron, top secret."

Ron looked annoyed as they boarded the train and was eager to discuss the topic.

"Do you think it could be a quidditch tournament bigger than the normal one we have?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah maybe," Harry replied, thinking that would be fun. "Or it could be a dueling competition."  
"Yeah! That would be cool!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Well, well, well: if it isn't Weasel, Scarhead and Granger. Heard about the thing this year?" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle

"Heard about what?"

"Don't you know Weasley? Of course, your father may not be important enough to have heard about it."

Ron got up, his face growing red and looking angry.

"If you're not going to tell us, Malfoy, then piss off." Harry snapped.

"Fine, if you don't want to know I won't tell." Malfoy smirked as he walked off.

"Probably didn't even know what it was about," Hermione said from behind her book. "We'd better get changed though, we'll probably be there soon."

They arrived at Hogsmeade station. When they were at the castle, Ron stormed into the castle, half hungry, half eager to hear the news. Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron and they all looked up at Dumbledore, who was happily talking to Professor McGonagall, waiting for the Great Hall to fill up. Firstly was the sorting and Harry heard Ron's stomach give a growl, Harry couldn't figure out what Ron wanted more, the food or Dumbledore to talk. After they were all sorted, Dumbledore stood up and Ron looked up, looking very excited.

"I have something important to tell you all, but first of all, let's eat!" Dumbledore said, smiling.

Ron was disappointed at these words but it didn't stop him from eating everything in sight.

Harry was on his second helping of Treacle Tart when Dumbledore stood up and Ron once again looked excited.

"First years, welcome to Hogwarts, other students welcome back! Now, before I tell you what will be happening this year, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that Dungbombs are banned and if you would like to see what else is banned, you can check the growing list in his office. I would also like to announce we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, ex-Auror, Professor Moody. Now! As some of you may know, in some countries, muggles train creatures called Pokémon. They also battle with each other with their Pokémon. That is why the Ministry of Magic and myself have decided, along with two other schools, that we shall host a Pokémon battle tournament!" Dumbledore exclaimed, beaming at people. "The other schools will arrive on Halloween and the tournament will start on the first of November. The tournament will be open to 4th years and above, for those interested, there will be signup sheets all over the school. Some Pokémon trainers and professors will be coming next week to help you with your journey. Those who sign up will have to drop one of the lessons they picked at the end of second year, to replace with Pokémon lessons, which will be taught by Rubeus Hagrid and numerous Pokémon trainers and professors. That is all, goodnight."

"What's a Pokémon?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry as they walked to the common room.

"A Pokémon is like a magical creature, that some people fight with. They're kind of like pets. And there are different types of Pokémon, like fire or grass and many other types, they even have dragon type Pokémon, and I'm quite sure some wizards and witches know about Pokémon and own them." Hermione said to a fascinated Ron.

"They used to show Pokémon on TV when I was a kid and it used to be Dudley's favourite game to play. I never knew they were real though." Harry said.

"It sounds awesome, you guys gonna sign up?" Ron asked them.

"Yeah, I will, I can drop Divination and it sounds fun, are you going to do it Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"I might, I just can't think of what to quit, I suppose I'll drop Care of Magical Creatures, since Hagrid's teaching the Pokémon classes as well."

"Oh yeah and what's an Auror, Ron?"  
"They're dark wizard catchers, and Mad-Eye was the best there was. Dad thinks highly of him, seems a bit weird though."

"Yeah he does, but at least he'll know a bit about Dark Arts."

When they got to the common room they found everyone looking at the notice board. The three pushed through and got a look at the notice board, they saw the Pokémon sign up and a picture of a Pikachu using thunderbolt. Everyone was looking at it in awe. Harry looked at the sign up sheet and saw it was already half filled. Harry, Ron, Hermione all signed up and went to bed. No one could wait until next week.

* * *

_So that's the end of the first chapter. As you can guess instead of the Triwizard Cup, Hogwarts are hosting a Pokémon tournament and many more than 3 people can enter.  
__Please let me know if it's any good and let me know any Pokémon you think would suit someone and I'll use it if I think it would suit. (E.g. Malfoy gets an Arbok or something.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The second chapter is here! I wasn't planning to have them this far apart, but I've been busy with school. :/ Well in this chapter they start their first Pokémon lesson. ENJOY! :)**_

**_*I haven't watched the TV show in forever, but apparently there is someone called Savannah in Pokémon. The Savannah in this I made up and is Harry's age, sorry for any confusion :/_**

* * *

**THE FIRST LESSON**

The week was going quite slow for Harry and his fellow students. They were all eager to start their Pokémon lessons, which were due for Monday in the second week of term. It was now Sunday night and Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing what they thought the lessons would be like.  
"I've read about Pokémon training and apparently there are trainers who catch their first Pokémon at when they are weak and train them up. They get stronger when they win battles. I'm guessing we're going to become trainers then, I still don't know what our first lesson will be though," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Do Pokémon die if they lose a battle?" Ron asked looking shocked.

"No, they only faint, they can get healed easily back to full health."  
They had seen 6 strange people walk into Hogwarts this morning. They were dressed in muggle attire and had red and white balls showing, which Harry knew were Pokéballs.

"Well, I've finished my homework, I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said as she bade them goodnight.

"Night," Harry and Ron said as she walked up to the girls dormitories.

"So is Pokémon cool?" Ron asked Harry for the 50th time this week.

"Yes, it is, Dudley used to watch it on TV and had it on his Gameboy – it's a thing you play games on," Harry answered to Ron's puzzled look.

"Which was your favourite?"

"I liked Charizard, he was the coolest; it was a dragon."  
"Sounds awesome! I can't wait for the lesson tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, I'm going to bed, can't do this without, Hermione, I'm going to bed, you coming?" Harry asked Ron.

"I suppose, I can't do it either."

Harry and Ron went to breakfast the next morning and saw Hermione reading the Daily Prophet.  
"Look at this!" she said as they walked to her.

Harry picked the Prophet up and read the title:

**POKÉMON CRAZE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD**

_Muggle sport 'Pokémon' has taken the wizarding world by a storm. It is soon to be introduced to Hogwarts and numerous other schools around the world. Many don't know about Pokémon and few choose to work with them. But this will change soon when the Pokémon tournament takes place at Hogwarts later this year._

"_I love my newly caught Pokémon," beamed a Ministry employee with her Pokémon by her side. (cont. page 11)._

"I wonder if your mum has one yet, Ron," Hermione said.  
"She might actually, to help her clean or something," Ron replied.

"Let's go to Hagrid's so we can be early for the lesson," Harry said and the others nodded so they left the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione knocked on the door of Hagrid's door and grinned at the sight of them.

"Hello you three, come inside, I have something to show yeh!" Hagrid said excitedly.

They all walked in and saw a blue snake like creature with white on its stomach.

"Uhm, Hagrid, what is that?" Hermione asked.

"Tha's a Pokémon called Dratini, he's a dragon-type," Hagrid said proudly, "Got him this mornin', the new teacher, Professor Oak let me have 'im, I told 'im I like dragons, and he says, 'this one is strong when it's at his final form, here, I got a picture," he said handing them a photo. After the Dratini there was a larger one that looked similar but had a horn and circles on its tail, which was called Dragonair. The last one was an orange dragon but looked unlike the Norwegian Ridgeback that Hagrid once had. It stood on its hind legs and had small green wings. It had a small horn and antennae on the top of its head. It had three claws on each arm and leg.

"That looks pretty cool Hagrid," Ron said impressively, "They don't look much like the dragons we've seen though, do they?"

"Yeah, tha's right, I think wizards who work with dragons have bin known ter work with dragon Pokémon though, your brother Charlie might have."

They sat down and asked Hagrid what the lesson would be like while they had some tea, but Hagrid wasn't giving anything away. By the time they had finished drinking their tea there was 10 minutes until the lesson started, but nearly everyone attending was already there. There were 5 classes throughout the week, with 20 people in each class. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid went outside to wait for the teachers to come. When the 6 teachers came they had very large backpacks.

"Welcome, to Pokémon lessons," the man started, looking at all the class, "my name is Professor Oak, this is Professor Ivy, Ash, Brock, Misty and Savannah."

Harry looked at them all; the Professor's were adults, Ash and Misty looked young, Brock looked a bit older than them and Savannah looked as old as them. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair and brown eyes with tanned skin and was a bit taller than him. He was brought back to reality by Hermione nudging him as Oak started to talk again.

"Here I have 60 pokéballs each containing a Pokémon in it. You will be given three pokéballs at random and you have to pick one of the three Pokémon and each lesson you will train them and you can ask for a new Pokémon at any time but can only have a maximum of six. All the Pokémon are weak for now and are at their first stage in the evolution stage. We will then have tryouts and only four from every class can make it into the Tournament. Now, I will hand out the pokéballs and you will pick. I will also give you all a Pokédex, which will be able to tell you about the Pokémon you are seeing."

The helpers and professors walked past handing three balls out each. Savannah gave Harry his three and Harry smiled at her, which she returned and Harry's stomach did a little backflip. He opened the first ball and saw the first Pokémon, which was a small monkey with a hand on the end of its tail. Harry turned on his Pokédex and saw it was called an Aipom. Harry didn't really like the look of it and moved to the next Pokémon. The second was a small owl, which was called Hoothoot. This one's all right, Harry thought, but I already have an owl. He opened the final pokéball and saw and an orange lizard with a flame on the end of its tail. It's Charmander! Harry thought excitedly to himself. He put the other Pokémon away and walked with Charmander over to Oak.  
"Erm, Professor, I've decided on my Pokémon," Harry said.  
"Ah, Charmander, yes he is a good Pokémon and a great companion, would you like to nickname him?"

"Um, no thanks."

"OK, and what's your name?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Oh, Dumbledore's told me about you, yes, sad thing that happened to you, I'm sorry to hear."

"Er, right, I'll go back now."

As Harry was walking back he saw Savannah looking at him, he caught her eye and she went up to talk to him.  
"Hi, my name's Savannah, who're you?" she asked as she came up to him

"My name's Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said nervously.

"Your Charmander's cute, they're good Pokémon."

"Thanks, do you have any Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I have six, but I started with a Squirtle, now I have a Blastoise."  
"Isn't that the turtle Pokémon?"

"Ah, so you know a bit about Pokémon?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"I'd love to stay and talk but I'm meant to go and look around at every one else, see you around, Harry," Savannah said as she walked off.

"Cya, Savannah," Harry said quietly and he then turned and went back to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was standing there grinning with a Ralts and Ron was happily looking at a Zangoose.

"Nice," Ron said impressively.

"You too," Harry replied. "And you Hermione."

"Yes, she is quite cute," she said smiling.

They looked up and saw Professor Oak was about to talk.

"Well, now you all have your Pokémon! I hope you are all happy with your choices. Next week we will get into the basics of Pokémon. Until next week, goodbye."

* * *

**_Yes, I'm reuniting the original trio, what of it? ;) I don't know much about 5th gen Pokémon so I'll be using a lot of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Pokémon, as well as some Sinnoh, I might use Unova Pokémon, but not many. Keep letting me know what you think and keep sending me Pokémon suggestions, I put them all into account :3_**


End file.
